its to late to say no
by leahdawn
Summary: how rosalie finds emmett in the woods and takes him in.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the twilight saga

PART 1

It was barley sunset, but even though I had been out for two hours, I still had room for one more animal. I knew Carlisle would probably be wondering where I was at this point, but I'm sure he would understand that I wanted to be alone for a while, since today was the first cloudy day this week, and I've been stuck inside with Edward. But then again, I can't stay out here forever, and I won't be able to hunt for a while after this, so I decided to make the last one, a big one.

I leaned into my hunting crouch again, and let my senses spread as far as potential. But this time, I recognized a sent that I had trained myself to block out and ignore, but this time, something a little out of the ordinary happened. The sent got stronger, and stronger and continued that way until, from about three miles away, came an ear-piercing shriek of agony. Then soon after, a howl of an animal, full of outrage and anger.

Would it be wrong of me to go to the sight of the commotion? Carlisle hated it when we interrupted the human world. He wanted nature to run its course, and not to be intervallic by what we are, or be held back in any way. But the voice of the human sounded so tortured, so distressed, that I could not find the strength to ignore it.

It was very easy to find the spot of the disorder. The man was screaming at the top of his lungs for maybe five minutes strait. Impressive, for a human.

When I passed the last tree that blocked my view of the catastrophe, it wasn't at all far from what I had expected.

There was, under the commands of a massive black bear, a bleeding man, about the age of twenty. He was attempting to crawl away from the monster and into the shadow of a large oak tree, but he was so weak, and so helpless. . .

I could tell that if the bear touched him again, he would he gone, and the beast was coming in head on for the poor dying man.

The victim slowly lifted his head, and took one glance at the creature, then bent his head and I could hear his breath stop. His heart was slowing to; I could see that if I wanted to do anything at all for this pitiable sufferer, I would have to act fast.

I crossed paths with the bear in three steps, and launched him, with surprisingly a brutal amount of strength, into a tree. He, surprisingly, got back to his feet and shifted his fury on me. But I had no patience for it to tease and play, so I tossed him into the forest, breaking his neck and spine, so he had no chance of surviving this.

After the threat was over, I gave my full attention to the man. He was looking in the direction the bear was about to cream him from, and was looking confused when he no longer saw anything at all in that direction, but when letting out another howl of sting. He was laying flat on the ground, now. I could see the cuts in his chest were deep and the ribs under a thick coat or staining blood were broken to.

Then I noticed his face.

His drenched hair was a dark, inviting color that spring out in loose curls. He was still crying out, but I could see the most adorable, boyish dimples on his cheeks. In a way, I recognized this face. But then again, it was totally new, fresh, and inviting.

I wanted to keep it.

It was, in a way, beautiful.

I could not lose this face.

Just then, a daring thought occurred to me.

There was a way that I could hold onto this, but am I really that willing? If I chose to do it, he would be entirely my responsibility. And sure Edward would be annoyed. Really annoyed, but that's not my problem.

I had only two seconds to chose, ether, to put him out of his misery, or to change him.

But how could I bring anymore harm, to this innocent face?

My mind was made. The decision was final.

But as I leaned closer to his neck, I could not only sense how weak his heart was, but how delicious his blood smelled. It was too dangerous.

I really didn't want to risk it. But that left one other option. To take him to Carlisle. I knew that Carlisle would not turn away if I requested it, but then again, it was a little demanding and selfish of me. But he knew that I would have done it anyways.

Lifting him into my arms was partly terrifying, sense this was the first time I made physical contact with a human in since I was changed, and part automatic.

Then I began the three hundred and fifty mile sprint back to the house.

I think he was trying to speak to me in a way, through mumbles and gasps. Through the blood, he looked kind of stunned. As if he didn't believe that I was real, or trying to figure out what I was, and how we were moving so fast, but had little luck with all the other things on his mind like trying to stay breathing, and trying to stay awake.

"Just hang in there." I told him in a low voice.

He seemed to hear me and then choked on all the blood that had spilled into his mouth.

"Shh…" I said. "Don't lose your strength."

He didn't respond, but I think he heard my clearly.

The rest of the trip was silent and barbed. He was trying, I could tell, not to make noise, or move. And I tried not to jostle him.

When I finally reached the house, I kicked open the door, to find Carlisle already on his feet in the otherwise empty living room, with an alarmed expression on his face as he took in the dyeing, nearly lifeless man in my arms.

"Carlisle" I began. He was already at my side. "I didn't want to let him die" my voice was shaking with anxiety "I tried to do something, but I knew I wouldn't be able if I got to close to him" I was talking fast and my voice was breaking at the end of every other word.

"Rosalie?" he interrupted.

"Please Carlisle, just, please help me! I don't want to lose him! I know he's just a stranger, but I can take care of him! I swear and if-"

"Rose- Rosalie! Calm down, it's alright. Just breathe, and tell me what happened." He sounded as if there was time to talk.

"No! There's no time! Please, please help me!" I nearly shouted. I could feel his heart getting weaker and weaker.

"What do you want me to do?" he responded on a sympathetic voce.

"Change him." I begged in a broken whisper.

He looked at me then as if seeing if I was being serious. I guess he realized I was, and then looked at the man who clearly had only seconds.

Carlisle sighed.

"Hold him very still." He ordered. I did so, and he leaned forward and dug his teeth into his frail, yielding skin.

As I heard his last heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the twilight saga

PART 2 

It was still pitch black in Carlisle's study. Emmett's hands were the same temperature as mine now. I've been holding it for the past three days. I've been with him every second Carlisle would let me, keeping track of his breathing too. Feeling a little better every time I heard it pick up a faster, stronger pace.

Emmett; I'm sure was his name now, because of all the wanted posters that his big brothers, had posted all over the town, with a perfect description of him.

Edward and Esme were out on a weeklong hunting trip, so they still were in for a surprise when they got back home. Actually, they are supposed to be here at any time today, and my tolerance level has been sinking.

Carlisle was out to. Taking a last minute hunting trip, so when my Emmett wakes up, he can help control him. But I didn't think it was necessary. I will have him under control.

It was so still. He was so clean since Carlisle rinsed all the blood of him, and at the same time so insensible.

One second, the room was motionless, the next, my hand was being crushed and mangled by Emmett's massive grip, and the sound I have been dreading for days, drowned the tiny living space.

The dimples came out again.

"Whoa whoa! Emmett! Calm down! It's alright, just calm down!" he was curling around himself, and wailing a little too loud. His fists turned into balls and he squeezed his eyes shut, and my hand was caught in the middle.

He seemed to hear me, and made an attempt to quiet himself, but had little success.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" he shouted at me.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I'll explain. You need to get up soon; I know how to make it go away." he didn't answer. He only screamed louder.

"Listen, it won't stop until you come with me, and do as I say. Trust me, you will be okay." I tried to calm him, and he made an effort to stand. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and half dragged him towards the door, while he griped onto my other hand and tried to talk in an eligible voice. "Come on, come with me." I kept telling him.

Once we were outside, I let go of him, knowing that his new, natural instinct would tell him how to solve his burning.

Just as I thought, he was off and running north where I knew a herd of Wight tailed deer were resting.

I followed him, though staying a good distance behind, in an attempt to not distract, or frighten him.

And I still stayed behind as he stole the life of the largest deer there, grabbing her and killing her silently, so not to scare any of the others away. Then went back for a second one, then a third, then finally as his pain released him, he stood up, looked at the three dead bodies that lay limp before him, and looked up at me, with a confused, shocked, and terrified expression.

I slowly approached him with my hands to my sides, and an understanding, look on my face.

"I know this might be hard for you to grasp, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Why are you still here?" he said "I know why I'm here, but why you?" he took a step closer to me, and held out his hand.

"Its okay, come with me, I'll explain it to you" I reached out for his hand, suddenly to find him airborne again.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked.

My brother had Emmett in an a head lock and if I hadn't knocked him to the ground, he would have horn it off.

"Edward let go of him!" I screamed, pulling on his arm.

"Rosalie get back!" He screamed back at me "he's a newborn! He's dangerous!"

I clawed at Edwards arm until he loosened his grip. Then went through the last few days in my head for him. And he backed off him and Emmett stood up. I took a defensive crouch in front of him, facing Edward.

"if you ever touch him again-" I began to threaten when I heard Carlisle call "Rosalie! Edward!"

I straitened up, and instantly felt better with him near.

Esme caught up with us then to, and the tense atmosphere loosened.

"Emmett?" Carlisle began "come with us back to the house. I'm sure your very confused."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the twilight saga

Part 3

Emmett sat completely still on the arm of the chair next to me. He looked sort of afraid nervous as he watched Edward across the room, glaring back at him. He still did not know about Edwards' gift or even what he was yet. But he remained still and quiet.

We could hear Carlisle in the other room speaking quietly to Esme. She was accurately agreeing with Carlisle about Emmett, but I could also feel Edwards' tension and disgust towards us.

Emmett was my goal now. He was going to be what I would use to prove to my family that I could be a proper sister and daughter. Emmett was my chance to start something good. All I had to do was be good to him. And it looked like he was going to be worth it. Emmett wasn't like Edward. He could not look at a person and know their thoughts; he was still distant from me actually. He was protective though, according to Edward who pulled me aside earlier. Edward said that I had picked up a defensive person. Someone who likes to be on the good side, but doesn't always have best judgment on which side that is.

Like you can really find out that much from a person you almost just killed.

Across the room, Edward silently hissed at me under his breath. And he thinks Emmett is defensive.

"He is an untamed newborn, Rosalie, and you were on your own out there. You cannot trust just anyone because you feel sorry for them" Edward said in a low voice to me.

"He is not untamed, he has more control than you do and you know I don't just feel sorry for him." I hissed back.

"If you didn't feel sorry for him, he wouldn't be here, Rosalie. I can hear Carlisle in the other room and you might not like what he's thinking." He stood up then and walked across the room to sit on the other side of me. "He thinks that if you want to keep him, you will have to take him on as your own responsibility. You will have to leave with him. We are in the middle of a session here and that cannot be interrupted. You cannot stay here with a newborn." He said the words as if they were a threat, and he said them so low that Emmett could not hear.

"You will not tell me where I can or cannot stay. I will be where I want to be and Emmett will stay with me. You cannot stop either of us." I said to Edward, not trying to keep my voice down.

I could tell Edward was getting edgy. He stood over me then, as if he thought he had power, and glared at me. I stood up then, too, at eye level with him, stepping away from Emmett.

"You know how I am with Carlisle. I will do as he says, even if that means getting rid of him" he said gesturing towards Emmett.

But that was where my patience ended. I had been tolerant of Edward thus far, but now I knew more of the thoughts in his head, and I did not like them.

I was trying to hold back, but I still ended up throwing Edward back into the other side of the room. He was back on his feet in less than half of a second, lunging back at me. But I found myself grabbed and yanked from behind before Edward could get his hands on me.

Those same steel cables that had pulled me back so suddenly had placed me gently to the ground where I now stood in disbelief. In that single moment, I saw Emmett take a defensive position above me as I heard a low threatening snarl come from deep in his chest.

But before Emmett and Edward could touch the other, Carlisle and Esme came out from of the other room and stood between them.

"Hey!" Esme said putting a hand out towards each of them.

"Emmett" I said softly, holding onto his arm. He seemed to calm instantly.

The entire exchange happened in less then three seconds.

"Emmett, I am going to ask you to stay here for just one moment, please. We need to talk as a family. We won't be long." Carlisle asked in a gentle tone and I gave him a reassuring look. A look that said "I will stay with you no matter what happens." He nodded at me and sat down on the sofa as I stepped away towards my family.

It was pitch dark outside as I stepped next to Esme, but I could still see every detail of the air that surrounded us. I was nervous, but set in my mind. I knew what I wanted and that I would fight for it if I had to. I would not let them hurt Emmett, even if I was outnumbered. But I was sure that I would not be alone; there is no way that Esme would agree to hurt anyone. Especially someone I was already so connected to.

Carlisle stopped and sighed and turned around to face us.

"Rosalie," he started "you know why we are out here. If we take him in we will have to leave again."

"No, we don't have to!" I protested. "Please, I can stay with him, I can-" he cut me off quickly.

"I know, Rosalie. We have to discuss this in a fashion that does not involve appalling effects. We will start from the beginning. None of us want to get rid of Emmett, but it is an option that we have to consider. We are in the middle of our four years here and if we have to leave, it will be time and effort wasted."

"No!" I said, even louder. "That is not an option. I will not let that happen. If you destroy Emmett, you will have to destroy me, too!" I said, standing my ground.

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"She's right, Carlisle," Esme backed me up. "He's completely innocent. You know if he was going to hurt someone he would have done it by now."

"And Carlisle, you have learned to control newborns unlike anyone else. You have done it for each of us. I can even help you with him . . . he wants to be with me too." I finished in an undersized voice.

The entire time Edward was too quiet, he just stood there. He was probably taking thoughts from us to form his own opinion. As if he can't think for himself.

"We may have to take the risk and leave." Carlisle said, "And we won't be able to come back for a while. But if we stay, Emmett will have to go." He said the words like they hurt to say. I didn't know if it was the part where we had to leave this home that bothered him or the part where we were doing this over someone he didn't really know. Either way, Carlisle was handling it well.

"I can leave with him." I said. They all looked at me like I was speaking some other language. "I can take him to a place far away. I can help him gain control there. That way you won't have to leave and we don't have to destroy ourselves over it. You can see how that makes sense, right?" I asked sweetly.

"It's a good idea" Esme said "and she's right about everything. Nothing goes to waste and the rest of us can stay here."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Carlisle questioned.

I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

I nodded again, quickly.

"Alright then" Carlisle said. "The decision has been made."

The rest of the family went for a walk so I could have privacy to talk with Emmett, but I could still feel Edward's presence. I knew he was staying close to keep watch over me. What he didn't understand is that Emmett has taken over the role of my protector, like I needed anyone to do that! I needed to explain to Emmett what had happened, tell him exactly what he now is and explain why we have to leave.

"Emmett, I know you've just met my family, Carlisle and Esme, but we are going to have to leave for a while." I was explaining.

"How far?" he asked in a casual tone, but I could tell he was deep in thought about this.

"It will have to be very far, where there are few people and plenty of animals. As a newborn, you will need to feed often and learn control. We cannot be too close to any city, with so many people so close, it could be dangerous for you." I said.

"Do you know for how long?" he asked, full of questions.

"We will be gone for as long as it takes for you to get comfortable with your new life." I said.

Emmett smiled at me then and in my head I saw the terrible image of the time when I found him in the woods. His face ravaged by the attack, but it is this same face that was making me so happy now. It was like he couldn't keep a smile from his face and he made me smile to. And as I did that, he smiled even bigger and leaned back, so comfortable and so at ease.

I slipped out a tiny giggle that made him laugh.

By the time Carlisle and Esme came in, we were on the same chair, so very close that my head was resting on his chest. We were still cracking up for absolutely no reason at all.

"Looks like you two are settled." Edward grumbled in behind them.

"We can leave any time" I told them, only half on earth. I felt like I was in heaven when Emmett moved his hand over to my waist, again so comfortable, so natural.

"Alright" Carlisle said "We will get your things together tonight and tomorrow morning we can plan and find a safe place for you both to go."


End file.
